Shard
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: "She will wear the mark of her ancestors, and the blood of the bird will be on her claws. She will not have ice in her veins, but fire." Shywing, medicine cat of Thunderclan, recives this message when Shard, a hurt, abandoned kit, is taken into Thunderclan. What does this mean? Will Shard choose her birthclan over Thunderclan? *Based off Erin Hunter's "Warriors" no copying intended
1. Prologue

Prologue

The white pelted she-cat swiftly carried her black kit across the field, seeing only by moonlight, despite the black spots in her vision. Her pelt was stained crimson; her deep side wound was bleeding heavily. Her kit had one like it on her side as well, but her kit's wound was not fatal. Still, if her kit did not see a medicine cat soon, she would die from infection. Her kit must live, even if she didn't.

As she approached the Thunderclan border, the kit mewled out of hunger, cold, pain, she didn't know. She shushed the kit with a few licks on her head, and then looked around. She inhaled sharply, as a wave of pain came on. Curling her tail around the kit, she waited. Then, a ginger she-cat appeared out of the thickets, padding toward her.

The white she cat dipped her head. "Hello. You must be Dawnsong. Thank you for coming" She paused for another sharp intake of breath as another wave of pain washed over her. "I want to thank you... For keeping Shard safe." She looked down at her black kit, at her identical brown spots. They were just like hers.

Dawnsong smiled, with a sad kindness. "Of course. Any friend of Greytail is a friend of mine. Besides, no kit should grow up living in fear. You made the right choice by leaving you're clan."

The white-she cat sighed, looking at the cat with sad green eyes. That was another thing they shared. "Can... can I say goodbye to my kit?"

Dawnsong nodded, knowing the white she-cats time was short. She padded a few fox lengths away, and sat by the lake.

The white she-cat curled her fluffy tail around the kit, holding back tears. She bent down to lick the kit on the nose, and whispered in the kit's ear. "Be strong, Shard. Never forget where you came from. Bloodclan still runs through your veins."

Dawnsong waited silentlby the shore. She listened to the crickets chips, reflecting on the newcommer. The cat was very skinny and her wound would most likely send her to Starclan soon. By the look of her pelt, this isn't her first fight. Her fur hid many scars. Dawnsong closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She got to her paws and padded back to the white she-cat.

The white she-cat unwrapped her tail from around the kit, which mewled in protest. Dawnsong picked up the kit. The white she-cat smiled, and getting to her paws, wincing at her side wound. Dawnsong was no medicine cat, but she knew the wound was deep enough where she would die soon. She could tell she lost a lot of blood, getting her kit to safety. She wouldn't live if she met any cat or fox or badger. She hoped Starclan would take her painlessly as possible. Dawnsong, dipping her head, turned toward the Thunderclan camp, and padded slowly away from the dying cat.

The white she-cat watched them go, before turning away. She started toward an old fox den she saw a little ways away from Thunderclan territory, which would mask her scent until she died.

...

Shard felt the light bumps of cat's legs on her back. Her nose smelled new scents all around her. She was only moon old, so she was still blind to the world around her. She assumed the cat was her mother, as she kind of smelt her mother's scent on the cat's fur. Her side stung, and she was hungry. She smelt the milk scent of the cat, and mewled loudly for it. She suddenly smelt other cats, and stopped. There were so many, yet they all smelled the same a bit. She felt the hard, cold ground under her paws, and wondered why her mother set her down. She heard bits of conversation from the other cats.

"But, Duskpelt, you're the deputy, you know we can't turn away a kit. Would you leave a hurt, abandoned kit to starve or freeze? Leaf-bare is almost here. She won't stand a chance!" Her mother's voice was different. Must be from the cold or something, Shard decided.

"Dawnsong, who will feed the kit? All the queens have kits of their own to take care of." That must be Duskpelt, Shard thought. I wonder why he won't let mother keep me. And why did he call her Dawnsong? Must be her cover.

"Then I will. I'll eat some borage leaves or something, whatever it takes. You know I lost my kit to Greencough. Don't let me lose this adopted one to starvation."

Duskpelt sighed in defeat. "Fine, take the kit to the nursery. There will be room for you there. I'll tell Sparrowstar"

"Oh thank you Duskpelt! Thank you!" Mother said as she lifted me off the ground, talking with my fur in her teeth, making her voice muffled.

She padded a little way, and suddenly the air was warm. I smelt other kits, and milk scent was everywhere. Mother set me down, whispering to another cat. I crawled toward the milk scent and felt two small, warm bodies next to mine. I started to suckle, and my hunger soon vanished. After I was full, Mother picked me up and set me down next to her. I smelt her weak milk scent, but I was full. Another cat came in. Mother called her Shywing. Shywing wrapped something sticky on my side, along with some cold mush that took the sting of the cut away. When she left, I crawled back to Mother, curling up next to her warm belly, and fell asleep.

...

Shywing padded back into the medicine cats den after seeing the new kit. She settled into her moss bed, and laid her head on her paws. She was about to drift off to sleep, when a flash of light cut away her sight of the den. _It is a message from Starclan!_ she thought.

There was a black pelted cat, wearing a collar studded with dog's teeth. Shywing could not make out the cat, but she felt it was not Scourge, that it was female. The cat's glowing eyes fixed themselves on Shywing, their glow full of hate. The cat stood on a brown tom, who Shywing recoginsed at once. _It's Sparrowstar!_ The cat sunk its dogtooth tipped claws in the limp body of Sparrowstar. A white grin appeared from the cat's face.

It spoke. "Finally. My father has been avenged. Now, I rule the forest!"

The flash of light blinded her momentarily again, and she was back in the den. Sparrowstar watched from just inside the den, wide eyed. His tail twitched nervously.

"Shywing. Are you ok? Was it a message from Starclan?" he looked at her pacently, letting the fur on his shoulders settle.

Shywing blinked, sheathing her claws and getting them out of the dirt. She licked her lips and gave her chest a quick lick before speaking, choosing her words carefully. "Yes, Sparrowstar, I am alright. It was a message, but nothing to worry about. It just startled me. I was about to fall asleep when it came."

Sparrowstar nodded, then spoke. "Well, that's good, not being worrisome. I came to ask for herbs. I need to travel to Moonstone. I must speak to our ancestors. I feel a troulblign time is to come, but with your message, I feel a little more relaxed."

Shywing got to her paws, smiling. "Yes, or course, herbs." She made the little bundle, wrapping it in a leaf. She set the bundle in front of Sparrowstar. He dipped his head in thanks, grabbing the bundle and padding out of the den.

Shywing sighed, settling down into her moss bed again. She thought about the message Starclan sent her. _She will wear the mark of her ancestors, and the blood of the bird will be on her claws. She will not have ice in her veins, but fire. _

**Pretty good, right? I know, i know. More chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shardkit padded out of the nursery, along with Dewkit and Lilykit. They were about to become apprentices of Thunderclan, and this was the day. Dawnsong has already groomed Shardkit, and was already pestering her about it.

"Shardkit! Don't you dare ruin your fur, unless you want another bath!" the ginger she-cat had called from inside.

Shardkit called back. "Don't worry! I won't"

Lilykit giggled, her tail curled toward her back. "I'm so excited! We're going to be apprentices! I wonder who our mentors will be!"

Dewkit grinned. "I bet Shardkit gets Sharptooth."

Shardkit's fur fluffed up, and she growled playfully. "If I get Sharptooth, you'll get Redfur, and your first assignment will be herb collecting for Shywing or something."

Lilykit laughed. "Yeah, he's always doing stuff for her. I think he likes her!"

Dewkit scoffed. "Thanks for the tip, mousebrain!"

Lilykit growled playfully, and then pounced on Dewkit. They tumbled in the grass, swiping with soft paws. Shardkit stood close-by, watching. She didn't want Dawnsong to yell at her, or worse, give her another bath.

Shardkit mewed. "Is Sparrowstar ever going to call the meeting?"

Lilykit sat up, grooming her tail. "I hope so. We're burning daylight, and being out here till sun-high will be boring."

Just then, Sparrowstar's voice rang out, and the kits turned toward highrock, eyes bright with excitement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

Dawnsong and Feathertail came out of the nursery, and led the kits toward Highrock.

Sparrowstar smiled down at the three kits. "Today, we have three kits that are of age to become apprentices. May Starclan look down upon these kits to watch and approve my choice. Shardkit, Dewkit, Lilykit, come up here please."

The three scrambled up Highrock, followed by their mothers. They exchanged looks of joy and excitement.

"Dewkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw."

Sparrowstar's eyes moved to Foxtail. "Foxtail, you shall become Dewpaw's mentor. May you pass down your bravery and wisdom to your apprentice." Foxtail smiled with shy pride, her orange and black-and-white-tipped tail flicking back and forth.

Sparrowstar looked at Lilykit. "Lilykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw, and your mentor will be Shywing. Shywing," he said as he turned his eyes toward her, "you are a gifted medicine cat, and I know you'll teach Lilypaw the skills she needs." Shywing dipped her head.

"Shardkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shardpaw. Your mentor will be Eclipseclaw. Eclipseclaw, you were a fine mentor to Duskpelt, and I expect you to teach those same skills to Shardpaw." Shardpaw looked happily at her mentor, who watched proudly with her dark hazel eyes.

The newly named apprentices hopped down Highrock to touch noses with their mentors, while the roar of the clan filled their ears, chanting their new names.

"Dewpaw! Lilypaw! Shardpaw! Dewpaw! Lilypaw! Shardpaw!"

The three grinned next to their mentors. Sparrowstar dismissed the meeting, and hopped down from Highrock, padding into his den, with Duskpelt behind him.

Eclipseclaw whispered to Shardpaw "We'll train tomorrow. Would you like a tour of the territory?"

Shardpaw's eyes sparkled. "Sure! Let's go!" She followed the short brown-furred cat out of the camp, ready to take on the world outside the safety of the camp.

**Yeah... I promise things will get better. Like, bear with me here, Chapter 4, things will be picking up. Anyway R&R R&R R&R! By the way, If you would like a "Cats of Thunderclan" with all the descriptions and stuff, just comment saying so. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shardpaw skidded to a halt in camp, breathless. Her sides heaved as Eclipseclaw chuckled softly. Shardpaw turned as her mentor padded into camp behind her.

"Your speed and endurance is improving greatly, Shardpaw. It's only been a few moons, and you're already faster than me."

Shard had caught her breath by now and smiled. "I still think you took it easy on me."

Eclipseclaw purred in amusement. "Nonetheless, you deserve a rest. We'll practice battle training tomorrow. You're done for the day. Go and get yourself a mouse."

Shard grinned. "Yes, Eclipseclaw. Thank you." She padded toward the fresh kill pile. She picked up a sparrow and padded over toward Dewpaw and Lilypaw, each munching on a mouse. Shardpaw was about to take a bite when she noticed Shywing watching her suspiciously. Shardpaw glared until Shywing went into the medicine cat's den.

Shardpaw took a bite, saying to Lilypaw, "What's up with your mentor? Every time she sees me, she looks as if I murdered someone." Shardpaw's ears flatten as she swallows.

Lilypaw looked toward the medicine cat's den, then back at Shardpaw. "I'm sure it's nothing, Shardpaw. She must think you might hurt yourself again, like the night you were born."

Shardpaw nodded, but wasn't convinced. She remembers her cut she got on her side, but only because she has a scar there. She doesn't remember how she got it, but Dawnsong said she got scratched on some brambles when she carried her out of the den.

Shardpaw shrugged. "Yeah I guess your right. So, Dewpaw, how's your training going?"

Dewpaw looked up from his mouse, flicking his tail nervously. "Oh… Good I guess. Foxtail's been teaching me hunting techniques, like not dragging my tail, and putting most of my weight on my back paws. What about you?"

Shardpaw smiled. "Eclipseclaw has been making me run every morning, and if I didn't beat her, she made me do one lap around the territory. Today was the first day I beat her. If I keep this up, I'll be as fast as a Windclan cat."

Lilypaw chuckled. "At least you don't have to memorize billions of herbs. She tests me every day, and is even letting me prepare a few herbs for treating wounds, under her "supervision" of course."

Shardpaw and Dewpaw laughed. They eat the rest of their meal then join the rest of the apprentices.

Scarletpaw and Mosspaw bat an acorn back and forth. Emberpaw chats with Lilypaw and Dewpaw about their training. Emberpaw is 3 moons older than them, and Shardpaw overhears him telling them about his first gathering. Risingpaw sits nearby, silent and alone.

Shardpaw goes to sit by Risingpaw. She meows cheerfully, "Hello Risingpaw!" Risingpaw nods, eyes still watching the others. Shardpaw curls her tail around her paws, trying again to make conversation less awkwardly.

"So, your mentor is Lightfoot. How is she?"

Risingpaw replys "She's ok. Not much for fighting. All about hunting."

Shardpaw smiles. "Well that's ok. Im sure the elders will thank you in leaf-bare when you're the only cat able to catch something."

Risingpaw sighs. "Yeah. I guess." She says nothing more, padding toward the appertice den. Shardpaw frowns, and is about to pad after her, when Lilypad bounds over, launching into a huge speech about how cool Emberpaw is. Shardpaw nods every now and again, not really listening. She interrupts Lilypaw.

"Hey. Lilypaw, I'm kind of tired. Tell me in the morning?"

Lilypaw stops, confused. "Oh. Ok Shardpaw. See you later." She pads back over to Dewpaw.

Shardpaw sighs, turning toward the apprentice den. She doesn't want to confront Risingpaw, who seems she's hiding something. Shardpaw turns toward the camp entrance instead, and races out, the need for a distraction suddenly overwhelming.

**Here it is anyway! To clear up possible confusions! Yay! **

Thunderclan

Leader: 

Sparrowstar: brown pelt tom, soft blue eyes, new leader, some believe he is too young to be a leader, but his strength and courage, along with his wisdom, make him a good fit.

Deputy: 

Duskpelt- shadow black pelt with grey stripes, dark brown eyes, torn ear

Medicine cat:

Shywing- long dark tabby fur, dark yellow eyes

App- Lilypaw

Queens:

Dawnsong- ginger she-cat

Feathertail- ragamuffin with grey fur, dark blue eyes

Leaffur- short white fur, green eyes

Warriors:

Ivorytail- fluffy dark tabby fur, dark amber eyes, white tail,

Spottedbelly- white she-cat with brown spots all over, including her belly, hazel eyes

App- Scarletpaw

Redfur- red fur, tom, green eyes

Foxtail- orange fur, she-cat, black tipped tail, white chest

App- Dewpaw

Lightfoot- cream fur, she-cat, white paws

App- Risingpaw

Amberclaw- long cream colored fur, amber eyes, she-cat

App- Mosspaw

Darkfoot- short silver fur, black paws, and striped tail, yellow eyes

App- Emberpaw

Eclipseclaw- short brown fur, dark hazel eyes

App- Shardpaw

Sharptooth- dark grey tom, blue eyes, short tempered

Apprentices:

Scarletpaw- red-brown she-cat, blazing green eyes, sister of Mosspaw

Mosspaw- brown tom, blazing green eyes, brother of Fernpaw

Shardpaw- black she-cat, brown, black, and white tail, brown spots on back. Bright green eyes

Dewpaw- sliver-grey tom with teal eyes

Lilypaw- she-cat with white fur, has a brown mark on her flank that resembles a lily, brown eyes

Emberpaw- grey-brown fur tom, brown eyes with tiny red flecks

Risingpaw- silver tabby, blue eyes, she-cat

Kits:

Adderkit- light and dark brown mottled kit with amber eyes

Honeykit- bright yellow pelted she-kit with blue eyes

Sootkit- dark grey kit with amber eyes

Cloverkit- brown tom kit with bright green eyes

Softkit- ragamuffin tom with blue eyes


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shardpaw dragged into camp with a lean rabbit. She had caught up near the Windclan border, and she silently thanked Eclipseclaw for making her run so much. Her endurance and powerful legs allowed her to catch the rabbit. It was almost moon-high.

She placed the rabbit on the now towering fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a skinny sparrow she had caught first, leaving eleven pieces of prey left. She looked at her accomplishment until the sound of padding paws make her ears perk. She turned and saw Risingpaw look at the pile with wide eyes.

"You caught all that? Are you sure Eclipseclaw isn't teaching you, like, mass hunting?" Risingpaw blinked, her blue eyes turning from the pile to Shardpaw. "Why so much prey?"

Shardpaw sighed. "I don't know. I guess I had nothing else to do all day."

Risingpaw nods, eyeing the rabbit with interest. She then says softly, "Well, Spottedbelly and Redfur wanted me to ask if you wanted to come on border patrol, but I can tell your paws ache and you're exhausted."

Shardpaw looked at her shaky legs and bleeding paw pads. She sighed and told Risingpaw that she'll go on the next one. Risingpaw nodded and padded back to the two cats sitting by the camp entrance.

Shardpaw picked up her sparrow and padded toward the medicine cat's den. She ate while Shywing wrapped cobwebs on her paws. She ignored the medicine cat's glances at her prey while she devoured the few bites of tasteful meat. She cleaned up the feathers and thanked the cat with a nod.

She was dragging by the time she settled down in her nest. She curled up, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Her eyelids drooped.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by a forest. This wasn't the forest she was used to. This was a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, gray trees. The air is cold, thick, foggy and damp. It penetrates her fur and sends shivers up her spine. _What is this place?_

Suddenly a voice rings out, breaking the echoing silence. "So, you've finally arrived. You have no idea how long I've waited, my dear."  
I let out a hiss, spinning wildly to find the source of the sound. _Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself coward!_

The voice chuckles coldly. "Now, now, dear. No need for names. Come meet me."

The mist clears and she sees an alleyway. At the end is a high grey thing with weaving thin, cold vines. There's a huge Twoleg thing, and, sitting on its slanted black top, is a black cat with a white paw. His blazing blue eyes fix themselves on Shardpaw.

"Ahh. Now, we finally meet. Please, come closer, my dear."

Shardpaw's paws bristle with fear, but she somehow feels connected to this cat. She slowly pads up to this cat, looking up at him. The metalic stench of blood fills her nose. She sees something odd on his neck. The mark of a kittypet.

The fur on her neck rises. "Who are you, kittypet? Why did you come to me in-"

She yowls as a flash of claws scores her face. The cat snarls, now standing in front of her. "NEVER call me a pathetic _kittypet_ EVER again. I am the most feared cat in the forest. I murdered DOGS ten times the size of you." His voice is filled with ice, and Shardpaw doesn't doubt his words, seeing his regal and powerful demeanor.

She looks at the cat, hiding her fear. She sees his collar doesn't have the traditional kittypet bell, but teeth. Teeth of and dogs and... and cats. She lets out a gasp, which the cat finds amusing.

"Perhaps you've heard of me. Of my powerful clan, named Bloodclan" His sly grin and raised eyebrow hints I do.

Shardpaw frowns, struggling to remember the words she heard her mother say. She's about to give up when memories overtake her vision.

Everything in black, but she hears just fine. One voice after another and soon they begin to overlap.

"_She's pathetic. She can't even defeat her own littermates. How can that be called a Bloodclan kit? Especially Scourge's."_

_"__Blood is everything. But the only blood I'm interested in flows from my enemies. Look around you! These cats are bathed in blood. It soaks their fur and laps at their paws. This is the way we survive! We are Bloodclan!"_

_"Be strong, Shard. Never forget where you came from. Bloodclan still runs through your veins."_

Shardpaw blinked, taking her paws off of her head. She sat up, looking at the small black tom with awe.

"You're the leader of Bloodclan, Scourge. And…And I'm your kit. I am designed to be the next leader of Bloodclan."

Scourge grins, flashing pure white fangs. His eyes seem to soften. "Very good, Shard. Very good.I shall see you again soon."

Shardpaw wakes with a start. She looks around the den. Mosspaw sleeps soundly on the other side of the den. She peeks out of the den entrance. It's almost sun-high. Her vision is suddenly taken away as a red sticky liquid drips down her face. She wipes in with her paws, and mutters crossly, heading to the medicine cat den once again.

**Sorry for the chapter taking so long. The play I'm in is winding down, and we have performances all this week. Plus, Finals are coming up. I promise to make up for it on winter break! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**First, I want to thank those who gave feedback for Shard. (Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren and Silentbreeze20) I really apperciate the comments! You guys have been super amazing! :D**

**Second, This chapter bounces around a lot. Brace yourself!**

**Third, The only reason this is up so soon is because I didn't have much to do this weekend. I promise to spoil my fans with numerous chapters when winter break hits! Enjoy! -Lunaclaw1**

Chapter 4

Shardpaw waited silently, belly fur touching the ground. Her eyes were locked on the little rodent a few fox-lengths downwind from her. She crept on silent paws a fox-length closer. Her powerful muscles rippled under her pelt. The mouse twitched its whiskers and scented the air, seeming wary. Shardpaw snarled and sprinted toward the mouse. The rodent squeaked in surprise, but before it could take a paw step, sharp claws sunk into its tiny body. It let out a shrill shriek. Shardpaw grabbed it roughly in her jaws. After throwing it into a tree, it remained still. She picked up the dead mouse and headed back to camp.

…

Lilypaw grinned excitedly. She was going to meet the other medicine cats and apprentices from other clans!

Shywing smiled down at her. "Are you ready, Lilypaw?"

Lilypaw purred "You bet! Who will be see there?"

Shywing sat down, curling her tail over her paws. "Well, there's Silverwish, and her apprentice Ripplepaw from Riverclan, Darkwing of Shadowclan, and Kestrelsong and her apprentice Specklepaw, of Windclan."

Lilypaw's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! Let's go!"

Shywing's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Ok, ok. Settle down, young one."

The two cats padded out of camp. The leaves they kicked up made a lot of noise. Lilypaw giggled. "I guess the hunting patrols won't get much with all the noise we're making, huh?"

Shywing laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

They were nearing Four Trees now. Lilypaw looked down into the clearing, and saw a tom, a she-cat, and a tom apprentice. _That must be Silverwish, Ripplepaw, and Darkwing. _Shywing padded down toward the others with Lilypaw at her heels.

The silver-white she cat looked at Shywing with dark blue eyes and a warm smile. "Shywing, I see you have new apprentice. Welcome, Lilypaw. We've heard much about you."

Lilypaw smiled shyly. "Hi. You must be… Silverwish. It's nice to meet you too."

The black tom with large dark brown spots on his sides and flank looked up, dipping his head toward the Thunderclan cats, his amber eyes a little terrifying. Shywing smiled at him.

While the older medicine cats were talking, a tom with short grey fur and amber eyes padded over to Lilypaw. "Hey. You must be Lilypaw, Shywing's apprentice. I'm Ripplepaw, of Riverclan."

Lilypaw smiled. "Hi, Ripplepaw. Nice to meet you."

Ripplepaw dipped his head. "Equally. If you don't mind me asking, why do they call you Lilypaw?"

Lilypaw chuckled, showing Ripplepaw her flank with the brown lily mark. He chuckled. "Interesting. They call me Ripplepaw because when I was a kit, I would always play in puddles, making my reflection distorted with ripples."

Lilypaw laughed again. It felt good to laugh. Shardpaw had been uptight and closed-off lately. She's only been talking to Risingpaw, or hunting, or sleeping, or training. She overheard Eclipseclaw talking to Redfur, saying how Shardpaw had been learning new skills out of nowhere. It was very confusing for Lilypaw.

Lilypaw was about to speak again, when a blinding light took away her sight. _This must be my first message from Starclan!_

She saw a cat sitting by a river. It was moon-high, but despite the moon's glow, she couldn't make out the cat. It was as dark as a shadow. Lilypaw called to it. "Hey! You there! Who are you?"

The cat turned, but Lilypaw still couldn't make the cat out. The cat blinked its eyes, which were white from the moon. Lilypaw frowned. The cat bore it's fangs in hostility. Lilypaw felt her fur raise and her claws touch the soft ground.

The cat suddenly charged. Lilypaw froze, unsure of what to do. _I'm a medicine cat! I'm no warrior! _The cat slammed into her, and Lilypaw felt thorn sharp claws into her side. Lilypaw growled, hoping to scare the cat off, and felt something stir inside of her, some instinct she didn't know she possessed. She pushed the cat away, getting to her paws. She hissed, leaping on the cat, sinking her claws into the fur beneath her. She felt fur and blood in her claws, and bit till blood filled her mouth. The cat snarled, struggling and pushing Lilypaw off her. The cat, now covered in crimson lines, stared at Lilypaw. Lilypaw noticed some emotion in the cat's eyes. _Is that…hurt? Anger?_ Lilypaw didn't know. The cat flicked its tail and cleared the river with a single leap, turning to look at Lilypaw. A wind blew, and it filled Lilypaw's ears with the cat's strange whispery voice. _Harden your heart, for the ones closest to you will betray you._

…

Shard swiped her unsheathed claws at Scourge. He sidestepped, but Shard had been anticipating that. She spun and lashed out with her back paws, connecting a well placed kick at the small tom's head. Three crimson lines appear on the tom's face. He winces in pain and lets out a snarl. The tom slowly circles her. Shard turns on her toes, always facing him.

He hisses. "When you're surrounded, you must _always_ be aware of your enemies' location. Your speed will contribute to your victory."

Suddenly, there were five black toms, all snarling and growling at her. Her fur rises as she smells her own fear scent. _Quit acting like a kit, Shard. These cats are small. Numbers don't matter, its strength. _She sprinted toward one, clawing its neck with a swift uppercut stroke. She leaped, landing sideways on a tree. She pushed off it with powerful hind legs, ramming into a tom, which in turn slammed into the one beside it. Their heads collided, and both fell, knocked out. She whirled on the remaining two Scourges, one tense and ready, the other sitting patiently now, watching her. She flattened her ears and hissed. One snarled back, and she ran toward that one. She lowered her shoulder and knocked the tom on his belly. She pinned him, using her back paws to claw his stomach deep. She felt the sticky liquid on her claws, and the metallic scent of blood filled her nose, and the tom's screams of pain filled her ears, but she kept clawing. Suddenly, the tom vanished. She stopped, sitting calmly.

Scourge sat in front of her, smiling. "Well done. You are beginning to become strong. You are rejecting the soft kittypet mush of lies Thunderclan has been feeding you. How does it feel to eat real fresh-kill?" Shard knew he meant how it felt to truly be strong. She loved it. Eclipseclaw had been taking notice that weak little Shardpaw was becoming a great warrior.

She hated that name. Shardpaw. Her neck fur rose at the sound of it. Only here, in her dreams, she could be Shard. It was a proud name, a strong name for a strong cat.

Shard smiled. "I enjoy it, father. Before we continue, may I ask a question?"

Scourge flashed his white fangs. "Of course, my little prodigy."

Shard paused. "Is Dawnsong my real mother?" It was a burning question that Shard had been dying to ask, hoping to one day be answer.

Scourge's fur bristled. "No. Dawnsong is a Thunderclanner. Why would I mate with an wretched enemy clanner? No, Thunderclan killed your mother, and Dawnsong took pity on you, the way a kittypet takes pity on a Clan cat for living without Twoleg, for being strong."

Shard gasped, shocked by the news of her mother's death. She bowed her head, determined to avenge her mother one day. She wasn't going to cry, to show weakness when she'd been so strong.

Shard looked up into the tom's blue eyes. "I understand. Thank you for informing my father. This will make me stronger when I face them to avenge you, my mother, and my torn birth clan."

…

Dewpaw sat just outside the apprentice den. He couldn't sleep with Shardpaw's thrashing and the noise it made. She had a few more scratches on her from her own claws. He couldn't understand what dream could possibly posses her to claw herself, with such an angry scowl on her face. He flicked his ear, hearing Shardpaw stir within the den again. She let out a small growl, in which silence followed. He padded toward the middle of the camp, not wanting to hear her anymore.

He pondered what the cause of her distress might be, as he often did nowadays. _Maybe it's Risingpaw. Shardpaw's been seeing her lately. I better go talk to her. _He felt his fur ruffle as he dashing into the woods, following the scent of the silver tabby with the cold blue eyes.

…

Risingpaw crept silently, just like she taught Shardpaw the day before. She crawled over the forest floor, silent despite the frost-tipped leaves around her. Two blue eyes were locked on a plump squirrel, the first she'd seen in a while. She set her weight on her back paws, ready to leap. Suddenly a silver blur flew at her. She yowled in surprise as she was knocked off her paws. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the squirrel scramble up a tree. She snarled at Dewpaw, who had pinned her with his thorn-like claws.

"You mousebrain! That was the best squirrel I've seen in a moon. You better have a good explanation to tell Lightfoot when I come back empty-pawed."

He snarls in her face. His ears are so flat, they disappear in his head fluff. "What have you done to Shardpaw? She's been acting….not herself lately. And you're the only one she talks to now."

Risingpaw hisses, pushing him off of her. She gets to her paws, setting her icy eyes on his. "Like I know? Maybe she's found a cat who finally understands her better than her littermates."

The tom growled, scowling while lashing his tail. She knows he caught the hint in her malice-dripping hiss. _Shardpaw's moved on. She's found someone else to confide in. _

…

Dewpaw hates the thought of it. He hates Risingpaw for it, for changing her. He glares at her for a second before crashing through the branches, now almost barren. They clawed and torn at his fur and flesh, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

**You lier Scrouge! Lies! You sit on a throne of lies! Now that I have ranted a bit, Awwwww poor Dewpaw. :( Look how much Shard/Shardpaw has changed! Is is something to with Risingpaw? The next chapter will be Risingpaw's past! Let's get inside the mind of the little silver she-cat! R&R! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Risingpaw sat quietly on a branch, grooming her silver fur, laying it flat. Dewpaw had just taken off through the brambles after she told him Shardpaw was rejecting him. She scoffs. _Stupid tom. What did he think I was going to say? She'll never grow up and meet other cats? She'll stay in her kithood forever? _

She shakes her head. Shardpaw had become close to her, only because they shared a horrible past. At least Shardpaw was too young to remember hers. She closes her eyes, the memories flowing past her eyes like a gentle stream.

_Greytail had been a rouge apart of Brokenstar's band. He was an apprentice by the time Risingpaw was born, and had no relations to her, but still he treated her like a younger sister. He taught her how to hunt, but she was…..well she was a kit when it came to hunting, tripping over her paws. He taught her how to climb. He protected her when his father lashed out at her mother. _

_Brokenstar had many she-cats, but Risingkit's mother was not one of them. She chose a handsome tom. All Risingkit remembered was his eyes: a soft blue. No, not Sparrowstar, his brother, Raventail. Sparrowstar didn't know of their family ties, but she hoped she could tell him one day._

_Anyway, Brokenstar was angered that her mother chooses Raventail instead of him. He beat her and threatened to kill Risingkit. Greytail would sweep the kit away and hide her in the surrounding forest, staying with her until Brokenstar had calmed down. She recalls the warmth of Greypaw's fur, a sharp contrast to the symbolic chill of the night. _

_One night, as she padded back into camp, the metallic scent of blood filled her tiny nose. She dashed into her parents den, Greypaw calling after her. She gets to the entrance, only to see them both lying there, cold and still like her heart. Greypaw grabbed her scuff and picked her up, trying to take her away, so she couldn't see, but the horrifying image had already burned itself into her mind. _

Risingpaw opened her eyes, realizing her claws had embedded themselves in the soft bark. She pulled them out, setting her eyes on the shining Silverpelt above her. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. She dipped her head. _If Thunderclan hadn't messed with Shadowclan, Brokenstar would have never killed my parents. Just like Shardpaw will avenge her parents, so I will avenge mine. _

...

Sparrowstar's voice echoed across the clearing. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Shardclaw. We welcome you to Thunderclan."

The cats of Thunderclan chanted the four new warriors' names. "Lilysong. Dewfoot. Shardclaw. Risingeye.

"As tradition, these warriors will sit silent vigil tonight."

The newly named warriors beamed with pride. Shardclaw's powerful muscles rippled as she leaped down from Highrock. She saw Lilysong smile at Emberheart. Shardclaw was about to remind her that medicine cats can't have mates, and Emberheart should know that, but she took one pawstep when Dewfoot blocked her view.

He nodded at her as he sat outside the camp's entrance. Lilysong sat on the other side of the entrance, watching Emberheart. Risingpaw gave Shardclaw a small smile, before sitting next to her, her eyes focused on Silverpelt.

Afterwhat seemed like an enernity, Dustpelt dismissed them, saying they could rest and eat. The four padded back inside the camp. Lilysong went straight for the medicine cat den, where Emberheart sat. Risingpaw yawned and grabbed a mouse, padding toward the den. Shardclaw wasn't hungry or tired yet. Dewfoot padded over with two mice, but Shardclaw shook her head. Dewfoot nodded and took a bite of his own before speaking.

"Congratualtions, Shardclaw."

Her ears flicked as she heard her warrior name. She was so used to hearing Shard now. "Yeah…you too, Dewfoot."

His tail twitched, a sign he was nervous. He did it all thoughtout his kithood, and the habit stuck with him. "Um. Listen, Shardclaw. I know this isn't my business but…" He paused, trying again. "You've just changed so much and I wonder….what happened that caused you to not….be you?"

Her tail lashed. Her words came out harsher than intened. "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

He flinchs. "You, and me, and Lilysong…we were littermates. We were close, and now you're only talking to that Risingeye."

She takes a deep breath. "You don't get it, Dewfoot. We're still close, just not as close. Risingeye understands me. We have something in common. We don't belong here."

He scoffs. "Why would you say that? You are a warrior. Sparrowstar wouldn't do that if he didn't belive you are ment to be here. Enough with the lies." He looks away with pained eyes. "No more lieing, Please. Just tell me the truth."

Shardclaw looks down at her paws. She exhales before looking up at him. "Ok Dewfoot. Im sorry. No more lies. I'll tell you. Meet me at the training hollow at moonhigh. I'll explain…everything."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dewfoot silently crept though the dense undergrowth. Frozen leaves and twigs snapped under his paws. He stopped before entering the hollow. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the truth now. He looked at his paws before a determined face came upon his face. He took a deep breath before padding through the thickets, now not afraid to face the truth. It was what he needed to hear.

...

Shardclaw's ears perk as she saw the sliver-grey tom appear from the surrounding thick shrubs. He fixed his teal eyes on her green ones, which made her paws prickle with nervousness.

He takes a deep breath. "Well…why don't you start from the beginning?" He sits, his tail settling over his paws.

Shard did the same, her tail warming up her frozen paws a bit. "Well. I know I wasn't born here-"

Dewfoot scoffs. "Yes you were. Littermates remember?"

Shardclaw shakes her head. "No. Ask Dawnsong." She flinches as she remembers the defeat in Dawnsong's eyes when Shardclaw yelled at her, asking how she could have kept it from her, as if it was no big deal. She remembers tearing out of the den before her ceremony. Shardclaw shakes her head. "Now let me finish without interruption."

Dewfoot rolls his eyes, but remains silent.

She continues. "Anyway, when I was a kit, I was hurt and abandoned. Well, not really abandoned, my mother was killed. Thunderclan attacked my mother. My father said we both had bad side wounds, but my mother's wound was fatal. She died because of Thunderclan. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar."

She looked up from her paws to see Dewfoot's wide eyes. He stares at her, his mouth like an o. "Shardclaw…I had no….I'm…Sorry." His ears flatten and she notices his tail wraps tighter.

"You didn't know. Anyway-"

It started to rain. It wasn't quite cold enough that night for snow, but it made for ice cold rain slush. The two cats shrank against the rain, and she heard Dewfoot's yowl above the loud patter of rain against leaves. "Shardclaw! Follow me!"

The two cats raced to get out of the rain. She followed the silver blur until they matched stride for stride, then she passed him. She took a sharp turn, climbing up a small rock ledge. Here, she led the tom into a little hollowed rock cavern. It was pretty small, so the two cats had to either crouch, or more comfortably, lie down. Their wet pelts made a small puddle that tricked out of the cavern. Their sides almost touched if each inhaled.

Dewfoot says with a misty breath. "So…you weren't born into Thunderclan. What does that have to do with anything?"

Shardclaw sighs, giving a little shiver from the cold. Dewfoot scoots a little closer, so their sides finally touch. Shardclaw looks up at the tom. _He is sort of handsome…_ "Thanks." She smiles, and he smiles back. "So. The story." He mews softly.

Shardclaw blinked. "Right. Well, Dawnsong took pity on me, and took me in as her own. You know, like a kittypet takes pity on a clan cat. They don't understand we are strong enough."

Dewfoot nods, thoughtful. She continues, her side warming up from his thick fur. "Anyway, Risingpaw was the same way. She was in Brokenstar's band, when he was on his last life Starclan granted him when he was leader. He killed her parents, and she said if Thunderclan hadn't meddled with Shadowclan, he would have never killed her parents. I guess we just…understand where each of us came from."

Dewfoot nods again, his ears perked and eyes attentive. He rests a paw on hers. "You don't have to tell if it's too hard." He whispers.

She looks at his paw, smiling up at him, and shakes her head. "No, it's ok. Anyway, I remember my mother's words. I need to remember where I came from." She leaves off the part about her Bloodclan origins. For now.

"So, my mother died, I grew up in Thunderclan. Then, around the time we became apprentices, my father came to me in a dream. He was a great leader, and he said because I was his daughter, I would have to repair his broken clan, and that I was becoming so strong…"

Dewfoot flicks his ears. His tail rests over her back. It felt so comforting.

"Only…my father was an enemy of Thunderclan…and…" she struggled to find the right words, but failed, coming right out with it, "He's Scourge, of Bloodclan." She feels Dewfoot tense beside her. She gets up, padding out into the rain. He follows her.

She lets the rain penetrate her warm pelt. He goes to sit by her on the ledge. "Shardclaw…"

She turns, fearful that he'll push her away even more. "No! You don't understand. He said….he said…" She has tear-filled eyes and she gasps for air between sobs that shake her body, more than the cold could ever do. Dewfoot wraps her tail around her, and she leans into him, crying into his chest. He rests his head on hers, letting her calm herself to speak.

"Oh Dewfoot. He said…if I don't do what he wants…he has ways of taking over cats bodies…like mind control…" She buries her head in his fur. "He wants me to…kill Thunderclan cats…and I can't live with that." She looks up at him with pain-filled eyes.

He twines his tail with her's. "Shardclaw…I won't let that happen…because…that's cruel. You can't force a cat to do something murderous for your own gain, expecially when there's a cat who fell for her. Shardclaw…I love you."

She looks up and smiles. She sees joy in his eyes. It feels like a ray of sunshine poking thought the grey clouds above them. "Really? But…how can you protect me…from something you can't see?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. But if it kills me, I know you're worth dying for."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The small tom with the black fur snarled fiercely. "You what?"

Shard stood, unflinching. "I told him. Is that a crime?"

The tom stood there, sulking, when his claws scored her face again. She hisses. "I'm not going to be your little puppet! You can't make me murder any Thunderclan cats! I-"

She was knocked on her side, his claws pushed up on her throat. She glared at him defiantly.

He purred, amused. "Oh, my dear, I'm sure you will. Otherwise, this Dewfoot of yours might be the first life you take."  
Her eyes widen in fear. "NO!" but she felt his presence sink into her body, taking over. She tried to repel him, but she felt his grip on her grow stronger. Then, she felt the last sliver of control become lost, and she fainted.

…

Dewfoot watched horrified as Shardclaw suddenly became still, after thrashing in her sleep. _Oh Starclan. Oh Starclan help her please. Please. I-…I love her._ He gave her ear a quick lick before dashing to get Risingeye or Lilysong.

…

Shardclaw could still feel, still see, and still hear. She just couldn't move. Well, any movement she wanted was out of her grasp. She felt the fur under her unmoving claws. She heard the cries of surprised cats. She smelt the overwhelming stench of blood. _Bloodclan…why must they feed of the horrors of its name? It means death. It does not mean strength or pride. It means horrible, slow, painful death. So much death…_

…

Sparrowstar glared at Shardclaw, his side bleeding heavily. He had a gash across his eye, and his own claws were covered in Shardclaw's blood. He snarled, and his words seemed to draw forth his clan out of its slumber. "Traitor!" He looks into those crazed eyes, hiding his own fear. He saw a flash of black knock Shardclaw off her feet. Duskpelt had leapt on her, and the two tussled for a while, before Redfur came and joined in. Soon, they had the she-cat pinned. Each cat was covered in deep crimson lines, and Duskpelt was missing a few patches of fur, now between Shardclaw's claws. She suddenly stopped thrashing and looked angry at the first cat she saw: him. Sparrowstar looked down at the seething mad black cat on the ground. His words were full of hurt and malice. "Take her outside. I'm going to call a meeting." Duskpelt and Redfur jerked her to her feet. They shoved her out of the den, but something seemed different. She looked…confused. Angered even. He shook it off.

He parted the ferns, following him. Sharptooth and Darkfoot had joined the escorting party. He glanced toward a cat whose howls rang out in the quiet camp. It was Dewfoot. Eclipseclaw and Risingeye were holding him back. His eyes looked desperate as he called out to her. She looked at him with sad eyes. Sharptooth growled at the she-cat and sank his claws in her flank. She didn't even flinch. Dewfoot was held back again, his eyes blazing with anger. He narrowed his eyes, and then sighed. He watched the clan slowly gather around highrock, and Shardclaw. The toms who escorted her sat her down in the middle of the clearing. His clan looked confused. The newly named apprentices, Adderpaw, Honeypaw, Sootpaw, Cloverpaw, and Softpaw, sat in a group, looking at Shardclaw and Sparrowstar. Dewfoot had settled down, but still looked on edge. Shardclaw didn't react, just stared bleakly at her paws.

He sighed once more, before climbing up to issue the verdict. After all, she had taken 2 lives. He took a deep breath, looking sadly upon the pitiful she-cat. He then remembered those eyes, and pulled the anger from them before starting the trial.


	9. Chapter 8

**I changed the rating to T, just to be safe... Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Dewfoot looked at the guards in frustration. He knew she didn't do anything, not by her own free will anyway. Telling the truth would make her sound crazy. _If they lay another paw on her…_ He looked toward Risingeye for reassurance that everything was going to be ok, but she returned his fearful expression. He felt his heart drop as Sparrowstar looked down at his love with an acidic glare. Then Sparrowstar started. Dewfoot looked at his paws and felt his tail twitch. _I promised I would protect her…I failed. I will not fail again. _

…

Shardclaw sat in shock and defeat. There was no other way to describe it. Shock that she had hurt her leader, and defeat, because anything she said would make her sound loony. Her ears flattened. Only when she heard Sparrowstar's voice did she look up.

…

"Shardclaw. You were brought into my clan, and I trusted you. Yet, you attack me, causing me to lose two of my lives." His ears flatten and he bared his fangs. "You should be exiled!" Shardclaw flinched.

"But…I will give you a chance to explain yourself. Meet me in my den, which will be guarded, for safety reasons, but our conversation will be completely confidential. Apprentices, help Lilysong gather herbs to heal Duskpelt and Redfur. Shardclaw and I will be healed after we talk." His clan murmured, clearly confused. He flicked his tail for silence, and then looked down at Shardclaw. He addressed his clan as she climbed up by him, with Sharptooth and Darkfoot. He dismissed his clan, and motioned with his tail to follow. He parted the ferns, Darkfoot and Sharptooth took their places outside, and Shardclaw stepped inside. He followed her, and the ferns fell.

...

Sparrowstar sat. The glow of the moonlight that was pouring through the crack in the den illuminated his den, and his face. It looked at Shardclaw, as if he's a hungry predator looking at his next meal.

Shardclaw sighed. "Look, Sparrowstar, you know anything I say isn't going to influence you decision to not exile me."

Sparrowstar smiled. "You're a very observant cat, Shardclaw."

Shardclaw snapped. "Then why am I here?"

Sparrowstar smiled. "Well, like you said, nothing you say is going to make me not exile you. However…"

Shardclaw didn't like the sound of his tone of voice. She backed into the corner, as Sparrowstar was in front of the entrance. _It was a trap. _She thought bitterly. She snarls. "What do you want from me?"

Sparrowstar smiled. "My dear, you are a very beautiful cat…"

Her eyes widen as she gets what he implies. She wraps her tail around her paws, hiding her unsheathed claws. He took a pawstep closer. "Shardclaw. I want you." And with that, he sprang.

…

Dewfoot sensed something was horribly wrong. He looked up at the moon, before looking at the silver tabby beside him. Risingeye flicked her tail. "You feel it too?"

He nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two cats sprinted back to camp, claws tearing up the soft soil.

…

Sparrowstar hissed as scores of claws raked his face. He sunk his claws in the she-cats back, pinning her on her belly. She turned at the last second and kicked him with her back paws. His head collided with the ceiling of the den.

Sharptooth and Darkfoot bounded in, snarling. Two blurs of silver bounded in as well, attacking the two guards. One jumped off an unconscious Sharptooth and onto Sparrowstar. Shardclaw heard Dewfoot's anger as he clawed Sparrowstar over and over. Sparrowstar yowled as his soft belly fur was torn to shreds.

Darkfoot hissed, yowling for Duskpelt. Shardclaw ran to Dewfoot, burying her face into his fur. Sparrowstar saw though glossy eyes Dewfoot's tail wrap around her, and Risingeye mewed "Come on. They'll be after us." Sparrowstar felt his bloody body convulse one last time. He never told anyone that was his last life.

…

Lilysong was awoken by all the chaos. She leapt to her paws and padded quickly outside. Darkfoot was meowing fiercely to Duskpelt, something about Shardclaw, Dewfoot, and Risingeye. She flicked her ears. Her eyes widened. Dewfoot and Shardclaw were led by Risingeye. Each cat had deep gashes on them. Risingeye led them to toward a hole in the surrounding brambles. Risingeye slipped though. Dewfoot gave Shardclaw's ear a lick before following. Shardclaw looked around before her gaze stopped on Lilysong. The she-cat mouthed "I'm sorry" before slipping thought the brambles herself. Lilysong stood there, blind and deaf to the madness around her. Her only thought: _Starclan was right…_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three cats fled from the yowls of rage coming from the clearing. Leaves smacked their faces and twigs tore at their clawed pelts, but they pushed forward. Soon, they hit the border.

Dewfoot and Risingeye panted hard. Shardclaw was silent, looking back at the camp with pained eyes. Dewfoot rubbed his head on her flank, trying to confort her. He whispered, "It wasn't your fault…"

Risingeye flicked her tail. "Well…" She looked at Shardclaw expectingly.

Shardclaw frowned. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Risingeye chuckled. "Well, you did just helped slay the Thunderclan leader, and you're the daughter of Scrouge. Don't you have some father-daughter thing to fufill?" She blinked, looking at camp. "We can't go back…"

Dewfoot turned away from the camp. "Then, we must go forward."

And so they did, leaving the cries from their hearing, and later, their memory.

…

Duskpelt drug his torn-up, beaten leader out into the clearing. Gasps and yowls of angony filled the clearing. He raised his tail for silence. "Thunderclan. As you may know, Shardclaw was found guilty of attacking the leader, ready to be exiled. He was then killed, with the help of Risingeye and Dewfoot. These three flea-bitten traitors shall never set foot in our territory again!" Yowls of agreement rose up.

He waited silently until the noise died down. While waiting, Duskpelt saw two cats talking, a she-cat and tom talking. The tom said something that upset the she-cat, and the she-cat yelled at the tom, who then proceeded to pad away. Duskpelt sighed, shaking it off. He resumed. "If you see them even near the borders, I want their murderous pelts lying dead before me!"

Another round of cheering came from the cats of the clan. Only one remained silent as she sat by her den, confused and hurt. The white she-cat padded into her den when Duskpelt dismissed them. Her silence was the louder than a cry could ever be, and the cats of her clan who cared about her were already deaf.

…

The three wanted cats huddled in silence. Dewfoot and Shardclaw were already asleep, curled up together. Risingeye got to her paws and padded out of the old fox den.

The crisp, cool air penetrated her fluffy pelt. She looked around carefully before emerging. She gave her back legs a quick stretch before racing off. The frost covered ground made her paws quickly frozen. When she arrived at the place of meeting, she picked the ice out of her pads with her teeth. She laid her tail over her paws to keep them warm.

Suddenly, a rustling from the bushes reached her ears. They swiveled in response, listening closely. A grey-brown emerged from the bushes, and her fur settled. She purred. The tom sits by her, twining his tail with her's. He purrs. "Hello my love."

She purrs back. "Hello Emberheart. Nice to see you. Glad you made the right choice."

**Aww poor Lilysong. First, her friends/littermates, now her crush. Will she fulfill her prophecy "Harden her heart"? **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shardclaw blinked as sunlight flooded into the den. She sat up, smiling as the warm sun hits her face. Dewfoot stirs beside her. He too sits up, smiling at her.

"Morning." She smiles and replies. "Morning. Wait…where's Risingeye?"

As if summoned, she appears in the entrance, making the two jump. Dewfoot hisses. "Risingeye! Way to warn us!"

Risingeye chuckles. "Sorry. I found someone who is willing to join the new Bloodclan."

Someone hissed outside. "What?! Bloodclan?!"

Risingeye glances behind her and smirks. "When did you start believing kit tales, Emberheart?"

Dewfoot growls, then pads out of the den. Shardclaw frowns, following.

Sure enough, a fluffy grey-brown tom sat there, his fur looking like real embers in the sunlight. Dewfoot bares his fangs at him. "If this is a trap to save your sorry pelt, so help me…"

Emberheart chuckles. "Relax furball. I'm here to stay. COuldn't leave Risingeye here alone with you. Two she-cats to one tom…"

Risingeye swats him with her tail playfully. "As if we aren't tough enough. We're Bloodclan cats now! We can face anything!"

Shardclaw smiles, seeing Dewfoot's fur relax. Why didn't it disturb her that Emberheart was with Risingeye, not Lilysong? Maybe because he could actully be with Risingeye. Lilysong knew when she became a medicine cat, he could not be with her. It was bound to happen sooner or later, she decided. Now back to clan matters... She murmurs. "Well…a clan of four won't be able to function. Not very well anyway."

Emberheart smiles. "Don't worry. I have a few recently-named rouge friends who are willing to help out."

Three cats emerged from the undergrowth, two toms and a ragged looking she-cat. Only one had no clan scent on his fur. One tom's scent triggered something in Shardclaw's mind. She just couldn't put her paw on it.

The one with no clan introduced himself as Smoke. He was a lean, grey tom, with piercing amber eyes.

The other, as it turned out, was Softpaw. No wonder she didn't recognize him! She was used to seeing him as a fluffy kit still. He had gotten leaner, taller, and faster with all his training. The little tom said Sootpaw was on her way.

The last cat was an exiled Shadowclan cat, which used to be called Brokenthicket. Her scarred dark grey pelt was true to her name.

Shardclaw looked around at the band of cats now before her. Most of them were former Thunderclan cats. She smiled at the thought that Thunderclan seemed to be more loyal to her than Duskstar.

The little grey she-cat tumbled in, looking as lean and fit as her friend. She carried with her a tiny kit. It mewed pitifully as Sootkit set it down.

"Thought we might need a kit that actually grew up in Bloodclan. This is Specklekit. One of Dawnsong's new kits." Sootpaw looked up at Shardclaw. "You can rename it if you want. In fact, this is a new clan, a new start. Why don't we all recive new names?"

Shardclaw looked at the kit. She felt bitter that Dawnsong had replaced her. She sighed and nodded. "Ok. After we find a new camp, I shall rename us all."

She looked up at the stars. She wasn't really mad at her father anymore. He had somehow brought her to a place where she felt she belonged. He brought her closer to Dewfoot. "I'll rename my self first. I'll be known as Shard." She looked down at the she-kit at her feet, feeling her own kits inside her abdomen give a small kick. This little kit reminded her of herself, and thought about how her own mother must have felt. "And this…this is Shatter."

**Sadly, this is the last chapter in Shard. Kind of a cliff-hanger, but I'm thinking about making a sequel, called Shatter, which is about Bloodclan under the rule of Shard, and her daughter and sons, and the life they grow up in. Let me know what you think. I'll post the prologue when I'm done. R&R Shard, and my other story, Calla!**

***Because **Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren **is the best follower EVER!, if she wishes, she will get to name one of Shard's kits! Yay! ^~^ If you choose to accept your mission, I'll post descriptions and you get to pick which one gets the name of your choosing! See? It pays off to be amazing! Thanks to all who supported Shard!**

***Preview of Shatter!***

Prologue

Shard stepped carefully across the clearing. She was somewhere between Highstones and Carrionplace. Her new collar was filled with the teeth of prey, dogs, and cats. Less of the latter two, but she resolved to fix this later. She needed to find her new home or her soon-to-be-born kits, and this would be the perfect place to set up camp. There was a little clearing, surrounded by tall boulders, moved by the Twolegs from to make Carrionplace. One stood next to a tall hollowed one that would become the leader's den/ Bloodrock. It was on that stone next to Bloodrock that _the Order_ was created, carved into the stone by her reinforced claws.

_The Order_

_-All cats under six moons will be assigned a name, ending in –pad_

_-All cats above six moons, but haven't received their warrior name, will take their former name and drop –paw, ending with –claw/-breeze (-claw for toms, -breeze for she-cats)_

_-In order for a cat to become warriors, they must battle another cat wanting to receive their warrior name, until one cannot battle anymore. The winner becomes a warrior._

_-A tom warrior will drop their –claw/-breeze ending and take on dark- beginning._

_-A she-cat warrior will receive a –whisper ending._

_-Toms who lose the battle will have to perform other tasks to prove their worth in Bloodclan._

_-She-cats who lose will become Unchoosens._

_-To become an Elite warrior, the leader will assign you an Elite mission, and if you succed, you lose your dark-/-whisper ending._

_-In order to receive a high rank (Leader, Deputy, Elite warrior, etc.), you must battle against your competitors. The winner becomes the rank assigned._

_-If a leader dies, the deputy must fight any opposers to earn his/her title._

_-Leader's word is law and should be obeyed without question._

Shard stepped back, brushing away the rock chips and admiring her handy-work. She smiled and padded off to find some rats at Carrionplace.


	12. End-of-story-note :D

Hey Shard fans!

Shatter is up and running! Hope you get to check it out!

*Note: I had no idea there was an actual "Feathertail" in the books. (I only read to "The Darkest Hour". I know, worst warriors fan ever. But Hey! I read some of them at least!) So I didn't mean to copy Erin Hunter's character. No intention WHATSOEVER! I just really liked the name! Any other name repeats: Same thing.

Foxbracken, I'm waiting for my best reviewer ever to be amazing and choose the kits! I'm going to need them soon! Check out Shatter ASAP please! :D


End file.
